galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Luna Nova Magical Academy
The Battle of Luna Nova Magical Academy is a major battle between Celestial Federation, alongside Rebel Alliance, and Dark Universal Empire over Luna Nova Magical Academy. The Dark Universal Empire's military forces commanded by Queen Beryl, and the Harvester Supreme Commander in his first siege to defeat the Alliance forces. By the time before the ancient dragon breaks loose, Diana Cavendish, Atsuko Kagari, and Amanda O'Neill designated as commanders to fend enemies off the battlefield. With the assistance of King Lear, and General Rieekan, Atsuko Kagari bravely use the Shiny Arc magic to destroy the Ancient Dragon, and restoring the entire glory. History Prelude Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger has spotted the Celestial Federation's victory on Eichenwalde. in addition, Jasminka Antonenko also seen them in celebration upon the Dark Universal Empire's defeat, and Ansem, Seeker of Darkness retreat with his imperial forces to Xenonaira to prove adequate to learn his effort. Jasminka and Constanze flew to Luna Nova Magical Academy, making new discussions about new armaments of magic she invented. Ursula Callistis knew that the fate of the galaxy is actually at its stake, then later reply to Headmistress Mirlanda Holbrooke and Professor Anne Finnelan when Luna Nova Magical Academy will concentrate the defenses against enemies. Atsuko Kagari will become a magical idol, and a believing heart is directly her magic when she was young, then Amanda O'Neill certainly affirms that was true, until Ursula reveals that they are ready for battle. The Battle The Dark Universal Empire's high council member, the Harvester Supreme Commander has achieve his deal, and later on his first trek to Luna Nova Magical Academy to attack, seeking chaos in order to release the Ancient Dragon from imprisonment. Professor Anne Finnelan, and Flight Instructor Nelson seeks to protect her magical school from darkness, and then Diana Cavendish and Ursula Callistis saw enemy forces appear, ready for their all-out battle around Luna Nova. As the time has directly at hand, the Harvester Supreme Commander arrives, with his members, Queen Beryl, Maleficent, Megatron, and Xemnas in their minds that this goal is to destroy them entirely in the battle site. The Celestial Federation's squadron arrive to Luna Nova Magical Academy, protecting the innocent, and Zephyr Shields first met Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari during the battle. Jyn Erso, and Luke Skywalker arrives and ordered General Rieekan to deploy X-Wings and B-Wings to lock S-Foils in the attack position against the TIE Fighters and Interceptors. Lotte Jansson and Sucy Manbavaran enter the skies to destroy remaining Martian Fighting Machines and Tempests in her path, by using explosive potions resulted in complete explosion, and Will Stanton becomes wizard master to unleash lightning abilities, but Darth Wyyrlok III was no match to Will. Benvolio enter the forests and suddenly sighted Stormtroopers, only to be saved by Rebel Troopers allied with Prince Escalus to repel enemies away from the forest. Inside the corridors of Luna Nova Academy, Professor Anne Finnelan was in danger, only to survive from darkness by Pinky Buflooms in one of the classrooms. A multitude of TIE Fighters and Martian Flying Machines lock-on Rebel Alliance X-Wings, A-Wings, and Y-Wings abroad the skies, dogfighting can be common, whilst Sucy flies onward to toss explosive potions to destroy one of TIE Interceptors. Headmistress Mirlanda Holbrooke is being astonished as she witness the battle between good and evil spurs around, and Pinky Buflooms saw the Harvester Supreme Commander enters the underground caverns urging to avert the alien by releasing the Ancient Dragon in the cavern doors. Will Stanton and Jesse Walsh wasn't overwhelmed, but still in confrontation against the Chagrian Sith Lord, until he is seemingly beaten by Luke Skywalker, saving the two to attack the Imperial Stormtroopers and then, in addition, saving Luna Nova students from catastrophe. The Journalist and the Artilleryman walks outside the courtyard and confronts Junkrat, Roadhog, Maleficent, and Starscream, pleaded for mercy to cease the great conflict. Almost reaching the doors, the Ancient Dragon was freed from the depths, sending the violent creature to reach the final confrontation. The final stage occurred as the Dragon attempt to whoosh upward to the tower, and reaching in the center of the power source of magic, only Zephyr Shields, Diana Cavendish, and Ursula Callistis confronts and push the Harvester Supreme Commander out of the tower. Ursula Callistis yells to Atsuko Kagari that the believing heart is her magic, with the assistance of General Rieekan, King Lear, and Prince Escalus, Atsuko Kagari unleash the powerful Shiny Arc to destroy the Ancient Dragon, and the council members of Dark Universal Empire watches in horror as the dragon was no more than ever. The consequences of the Ancient Dragon's demise was given a terrible news, and other outcries, and the Harvester Supreme Commander now pay the price as he retreats from Luna Nova academy. Wangari announced that the heroes and villains galore on the battlefield since the battle of Luna Nova Magical Academy, resulting the pyrrhic victory across the world. Alice Johnson greeted to Diana Cavendish, with Joey Crusel, Will Stanton and Jesse Walsh survive the Stormtrooper attacks on the forest near Luna Nova Archives. The Journalist and The Artilleryman makes his prosperity and jollity to Lotte Jansson and Sucy Manbavaran, thus achieve victory at the same time. Despite having universal concerned to mankind, Diana Cavendish learns that everyone safe, or definitely reprieve of difficult manner, and join with Zephyr Shields to mark as commander. No one who eventually believe in the promised land, as Atsuko Kagari and Amanda O'Neill will become top leaders of Lunar Witch Squadron, Jasminka Antonenko and Constanze Braunschbank Albrechtsberger join forces too, with the Celestial Federation of the Universe in her hand. Newton Pud, Pinky Buflooms, and Professor Anne Finnelan proof that Luna Nova Magical Academy will be rebuilt by workers, having denied her agreement, Finnelan is not joining forces until after the battle of Hosnian Prime. The Heroes flew onwards to Collinwood, where Joe Haskell, Victoria Winters and Barnabas Collins appear before the battle commences. Ursula Callistis was not granted until after the siege, hoping to become the heroine of Luna Nova Magical Academy, and the magical idol alongside Atsuko Kagari who proof to make herself stronger by using the power of magic.Category:Battles